Winds of Desire part 2
by iLiKeTrUfFlEs4510
Summary: The sequel to Winds of Desire. Obviously  :Make sure you read all of the first Winds of Desire before you read this!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone!:) The first chapter is extremely short, but I wanted it to be sort of like a …preview I guess you could say? I don't know. I had no idea what to put as a better title other than this, but before I start I'd like to say a couple thank-yous.  
To all my reviewers: SmileyAddy, Jillianna'sOcean, Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit, JluckyJ, RachelDalloway, FallingStar95, dancestar101, Alpha Juliett, joninaandersson, abishop47, AddyD90, BookwormBabe2013, brdwygrl16, and all my anonymous reviewers for their feedback (: You all kept the story going!**

**To all the people who Subscribed and Favorited: You guys kept the story going too. (: It made me think that people actually like my writing and want more!:D It's funny, because I don't personally know ANYONE who reviewed or favorited my stories. Thank you all so very much.**

**To RachelDalloway: You were my inspiration for posting a Titanic story. Thank you very much for messaging me, reviewing my stories and helping me becoming a better writer!:)**

**To SmileyAddy: I've noticed that you have been reviewing since the beginning! :D Thank you for not losing interest! Lol.**

**To anonymous reader, 'anna': you have the same name as me lol. But that's not the point :) Your review that you posted not too long ago sparked my curiosity and built on into this story that I'm about to write right here. (:**

**Thanks to all my readers!**

***Jacks POV***

"How's she doing?" Molly asked as soon as I walked in the front door of our house.

"Perfectly fine." I said, wiping some happy tears away and smiling up at her.

"She…"

"Yes. The baby is born. It's a girl."

Molly smiled solemnly, and excitedly hugged me. We laughed and happily spoke about my being a father and Molly being a godmother. It was a happy day, and we celebrated, just us two, drinking champagne and discussing our lives the next years having a new little girl. I missed Rose already, but she was to stay in the hospital a couple more days before her and my new and beautiful daughter returned to their home.

As soon as the baby was born, I had to stay strong and hold back my tears. She was beautiful. She had bright blue eyes, exactly like mine, and a few strands of red hair atop her head. I loved how she was a beautiful little combination of the love-of-my-life and me.

I held her, and she looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes. She seemed to like me. I smiled and couldn't resist the tears stinging my eyes. They began to stream down my face. I smiled over at Rose, who, though exhausted, still looked gorgeous.

Rose looked over at me, and smiled as best she could. Five minutes later she fell asleep.

After what seemed like hours of holding my baby, I placed her gently beside Rose, where she fell asleep too.

May 17th, 1913-8 pounds, 11 ounces, 19 inches long,

Josephine Margaret Dawson was born.

We decided to name her Josephine, of course, because of the song we sang to each other on the ship, before we first fell in love. Margaret, none other named after the lady who stuck with us since the start.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think she'll be up yet?" I rushed to get ready soon after I woke up. Today was time to pick up Rose and Josephine. It was 7 am.

"Jack, calm down." Molly said, just waking up.

"I doubt she will."

"I want to see my daughter! I can't wait to see my daughter. I can't wait to FEED my daughter, I can't wait to HOLD my daughter…_I have a daughter!"_ I said excitedly.

I was far too ecstatic to think about anything but the fact that I had a child. When my parents died and I began living out on the streets, all my hope was crushed about starting a life with a beautiful woman. Having beautiful children, living in a beautiful house, and starting a beautiful life. All the beauty in my future was ruined when I got penniless. Now, I was the luckiest guy in the whole world.

Two hours later, Molly sent a telegram to the taxi company to pick us up.

Molly quietly waited in the living room reading a newspaper, while I waited by the door.

All that was running through my mind was Rose and Josephine. I smiled stupidly to myself, thinking about how amazing it felt to be a father. I didn't even realize the taxi arrived at the house. I wasn't looking outside…then I jumped when the driver knocked hard on the door.

"Margaret Brown and Jack Dawson?"

My eyes widened and I beamed. "YES!" I yelled, opening the door.

The driver looked at me weird, then he smiled.

"You are Mr. Dawson?"

"Yep!" I waved Molly over impatiently. Molly, laughing, came outside on the doorstep and thanked the driver.

She let her arm out for me to take it and lead her down the steps.

I took it and almost ran down the steps. I made sure to go slow, of course, so neither of us would fall.

As soon as we got in the cab, I leaned my head back.

"I have a baby, Molly!"

Molly laughed. "Well you already saw her!"

I smiled. "You're going to love her."

"She's going to be like a daughter to me."

"She IS a daughter to ME!"

We laughed the whole way to the hospital.

When we arrived, the receptionist calmly asked us who we were going to see.

"Rose Dawson." I said before Molly could choke out the words.

She looked at me, moving her eyes up and down. I couldn't see the disgust I was used to in her eyes. She then smiled.

"You are Jack?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Room 316."

I smiled and thanked her. On my way to the room, it dawned on me the familiar number. 316. Why was it so familiar? I smiled a heartwarming realization smile when I figured it out.

When I found the room, I was nervous. I curled my hands in nervous fists, and my skin got clammy. I looked at the right side of the door, where written in black ink it said in quick writing "Rose Dawson". I turned around and looked at Molly, who nodded. I could tell she was nervous too.

I knocked on the door twice.

"Come in." I heard my rosepetal say, in her sweet, angelic voice.

I smiled; I missed that voice.

I walked in, and she smiled huge.

Her red hair was curled perfectly as always, and she was wearing her paper robe over a pair of worn out pants and a t-shirt. She still looked prettier than ever to me. I got distracted from looking at her beauty when I saw something almost as beautiful. Josephine was in a bundle of blankets. Her little eyes were closed, her little hands were curled up in fists like I always do out of spite. I smiled.

"Hey, honey." Rose whispered. She got up and kissed my cheek.

"Hey, babe." I said, still staring at the baby. Rose laughed silently.

"You want to hold the baby?"

I nodded, taking the precious bundle of joy out of her arms.

"Let me see her." Molly said, coming in with a smile.

Rose smiled, greeting her, then motioned Molly to me.

I gently turned the baby to face Molly, and Molly touched Josephine's hair gently.

I saw a tear go down Molly's face.

"She's so beautiful." Molly touched her cheek gently.

I smiled, giving the baby to Molly.

"Oh she's wonderful!"

Molly kept complimenting the baby as I went over to Rose, putting my arm around her waist.

We watched as Molly was holding our daughter, treating her like her own.


	3. authors note

**QUICK AND BRIEF AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey everyone…sorry I haven't been updating. I'm having a serious case of writer's block, like I literally don't have a clue in the world. I did yesterday, but I didn't like it. Thanks to all who reviewed and read my two chapters :S and also thank you to all my readers, I've been getting a bunch of emails lately about new people favoriting and subscribing to my story. Thanks everyone. this story is not over, I'll tell you that!

3


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry for the delay! I got a hit of a great idea in English class yesterday for no reason but I got it!:D This is set very far from the last chapter, though.**

It was a riot in Molly's home since we got Rose and Josephine discharged from the hospital some 15 months ago. From waking up at 3am because of Josephine's wailing to her throwing up all over us, somewhere in the midst of it there was those precious moments. Those kind of cherished moments like when she smiled for the first time, when she made the cutest little noises (besides her crying) and when she grabbed from the collars of my shirt…somewhere in there I knew she was always my beautiful, innocent baby one-year old. She always will be.

Every night before bed, I always remind rose that I have the most beautiful daughter and the most gorgeous wife in the whole entire world. She then responds by smiling and saying

"I have the gift of an amazing husband."

And kisses my cheek. Always the same happy-ending routine. That's why I wasn't ready for what was coming at me.

The war had just started. All the newspapers were all the same things: Allies this, Central Powers that, Franz Ferdinand's death, everything triggering World War I. I used to always keep up with the topic of warfare, ever since I was seventeen. Though the wars back in 1908 didn't have much to do with the United States, I still liked hearing about it. I don't know why, that sort of thing just interested me. I always wished I could go fight; I talked to Fabrizio and Tommy Ryan about it constantly. Since I met Rose, though, that interest just faded. Soon enough my world centered around Rose and my daughter. Nothing more.

It was a hot August morning and I was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading the newspaper and listening to Rose soothing the baby and Molly humming herself as she made a cup of breakfast tea.

"Molly!" Rose said.

"Yes?"

"Mail's here."

"This early?" Molly looked confused.

"I guess so." Josephine whimpered.

"Alright, coming. Jack, watch my tea."

I sighed. "Fine."  
Molly put her hands up innocently and made her way to the door. I made my way over to the counter and rested my elbows on it, hovering over the tea kettle.

"That's not such a good idea." Rose said, startling me.

I jumped and nearly fell over the kettle.

"Geez, I could have burned myself sweetheart!"

She laughed.

"That's why I told you it's not a good idea."

She grabbed the kettle with her free hand and moved it away from me.

I smiled. "Well, it's not such a good idea to have a baby in your hand as you're moving steaming water."

I stole Josephine. Rose put her hands on her hips. I was about to kiss her when Molly opened the door. Rose went over to her before I could. She loved mail.

"What's wrong?" I heard Rose say.

Josephine clung to my shirt, and I smiled at her in my arms. I went over to Molly and Rose to see what was wrong.

Molly looked straight at me.

"For you." She said.

Me? That's impossible. No one knew I lived here, let alone me at all. The only people that know me are people from Molly's neighborhood, but why would they want to write me a letter? I gave Josephine to Molly and took it.

There was a governmental seal on it.

No.

I ripped open the letter. First I was sad, then scared, then furious.

"Oh. My. GOD! No. No! No, no, no, no, no! I can't go to war. No. I can't leave. Oh my God. How the hell did they find me? There's no possible way…" Then I slapped my forehead.

I forgot I shipped my registration card in on my twentieth birthday.

I grabbed Rose's shoulders. She looked concerned, scared, and about to cry any second.

"Rose. Darling." Tears stung my eyes.

"Rose, I can't leave. I can't risk losing you. I already did once, I can't again. Please Rose. Please. I can't go. I can't fight. I can't believe I sent that stupid card in. I can't do it."  
Tears threatened to roll down Rose's cheeks. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my chest and cried. Her sobbing was strong and they were just getting stronger each second. Her crying was nearly as bad as Josephine's; I could tell she was staying as strong as she possibly could handle. I wrapped my arms around her too, squeezing my eyes shut, only letting two single tears roll down my face. That's all I allowed when I wanted to be strong. I held her tightly, trying not to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

I fell onto the couch, staring up at the ceiling. I bit my lip, holding in my tears. I closed my eyes when I heard Josephine's cry. I heard Rose trying to keep her quiet, sobbing a little. One single tear went down my face. I opened my eyes and jumped up. I headed to Josephine's room, and saw Rose standing at the changing table, the baby powder and extra diapers next to her. I smiled and walked over to Rose. Rose looked at me and smiled faintly. She kissed my cheek.

"You need any help?" I asked, grabbing ointment and a diaper.

"Could you please dispose this?" She asked, holding up the dirty diaper. I wrinkled my nose, but took it and threw it in the trash. Rose giggled.

"Jack,"  
"Yeah?"

"If you throw it out that way, the smell will linger around the house." She smiled and took the diaper, wrapping it in a nearby plastic bag. She then took it into the supply closet where the larger trash can was.

"There." She said when she threw it out. She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Where did you learn this stuff?"

"A mother knows." She winked. "Also Molly taught me some things."

I laughed.

I watched as Rose put the new diaper on Josephine, who was squirming and making little baby noises. I sighed and smiled to myself. I would miss those little baby noises. I had no idea how long I'd be serving in Europe, but I was scared to go there. I had to take a train up to Southern Canada, and then a ship to take me to Europe. That was near the Northern Atlantic right? That's where Titanic sunk. That's where Rose and I almost died. That's what scared me the most.

I was fine with taking a train. One of these days I wanted to take Rose in a train to Chippewa Falls. I knew the idea of where she lived, but I wanted to show her my old house and the scenery, and my parents graves. I think she'd like that. Maybe when Josephine gets a bit older.

I thought about when I was going to have to leave my home, my daughter, my wife, and my friend. I couldn't handle losing Rose again. I told her that. Repeatedly.

"Jack, honey?" Rose interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You were dozing off for awhile there; you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking…"

"About the war?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

It was silent for a few seconds.

"I can't leave."

"Jack, you know what will happen if you don't listen to what the government wants you to do. You'll be jailed."

"I know, that's what I was thinking of. Rose, I can't leave you. I can't leave Josephine, or Molly. I just can't risk losing you, and I don't want our daughter to grow up without a father."

Rose's eyes widened. "You're not going to die out there. You're a survivor, you told me so."

"I know." I turned my head.

"Jack?"

"I'm scared, Rose."

Rose whimpered and put the baby down in her crib. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. Then she smiled.

"Hey, listen." Rose said.

I looked down at her beautiful face.

"We hung on the side of a ship as it sunk, 1,000 feet above water. We ran through the bottom of the sink and we almost flooded. I doubt war will definitely not be as bad as that." She kissed me. I smiled.

"I love you, Rose."

"I love you too, sweetheart."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating in awhile! This is going to be a very short chapter because I have different plans for the next few chapters. Thanks for your patience (:**

I couldn't believe it was actually time for me to report to headquarters. I was standing at the door, a couple suitcases in my hand, ready to go.

Oh, what was I saying? Of course I wasn't ready to leave. I turned around and saw Molly standing with her arm around Rose. Rose was holding our beautiful daughter. There were tears streaming down her face. I smirked and dropped my suitcases. I went over to Rose and stroke her cheek with my thumb. 

"It's okay, I'll be okay Rose." I kissed her forehead. She sobbed and closed her eyes.

"Please don't go."

"I have to…like you said before, I'll be jailed if I don't report to headquarters."

"But…you jump, I jump, right?"

I froze. Tears threatened in my eyes and I let them go down my cheek.

Rose gave Josephine to Molly and she clutched me, squeezing me until I could barely breathe. Molly was holding back tears.

I stroke Rose's hair, then lifted her chin up. Her eyes were bloodshot and a couple tiny strands of hair stuck to the tears dried on her cheek. I looked down and saw that my shirt had a small puddle. I smiled and kissed her lips. I went over to Molly and took Josephine. A tear of mine landed on her forehead. She opened her eyes and made those cute baby noises I loved. I hugged her lightly, then gave her to Rose, kissing Rose's cheek. I hugged Molly tightly, then went back to the door where I picked up the suitcases.

A cab honked for me. I sighed. I took one last look at Molly, Rose, and Josephine. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I love you guys. So much. I'll write, I promise." I smiled and slowly left.

Molly and Rose held the door open, watching me as I went to the cab. The driver put my bags in the trunk as I got in. I waved with a small smile at them as we drove off. I stared out ahead of me. I can't believe this is happening.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat on the cot in the barracks, looking outside at some other soldiers on the training fields. We got finished roll call at the base and I was scared. I didn't know anyone. The worse thing was I've never been scared before, at least before standing on the stern of an eight hundred foot long sinking ship. The conditions were awful. I've counted at least six rats in here, and I've only been here for five hours. The cots were all lined up in neat rows, one-by-one. There was nothing else in the hall except men, maybe a few cabinets for files and beds. I looked down at my sketchbook and stared at the picture I drew of Rose. I sighed. I looked around at everyone else, and they were reading, playing cards, or laying down staring at the ceiling. I took my pencil, sharpened it, and flipped to a clean sheet. I looked around, looking for something acceptable to draw. I saw the men playing cards, so I took a good look at them, and began lightly sketching the outlines of their faces and arms. Then I stopped, stared at it, and thought. This would be horrible to look back to. I had drawings in this book that have traced back a few years; why would I want to look back on this? The men were miserable. I stopped and looked back out the small of the window. I guess it wasn't the best idea to draw here. I thought and thought of something to pass the time. I hadn't been here for a day and I'm already going through hell.

I looked at the guy next to me. He was scribbling something down on a notepad. I lifted my neck up high and over to try and make out what he was writing. Maybe it would give me a good idea.

I saw the smallest of writing and looked at the beginning of a letter: _"Dearest Linda…"_

I widened my eyes. I got it! I would write letters to Rose! I felt stupid, as I had completely forgotten that I promised Rose and Molly before I left to write.

I quickly flipped to the sheet in my sketchbook with lightly drawn pencil lines and erased them quickly with my white eraser I had. I began writing a letter to my beautiful wife that got to the house quicker than I expected.

_Dearest Rose,_

_I pretty much just copied the introduction to a letter of the man next to me. I didn't know whether I should call you darling, dearest, or dear! I haven't written a letter to people in awhile. _

_Anyway, I've been in France for only five hours and I already hate this. Don't think I'm suffering or anything, because I'm not (well, maybe emotionally..) But don't worry about me. I'm a survivor. You know that. I won't die until I'm an old, old man in my bed, you holding my hand, and I would die peacefully there. Not here. I promise. _

_The only things I hear of is that we have to report for duty tomorrow at six o'clock. I've only woken up at that time about a couple times in my life and I'm definitely not looking forward to doing this every day of my duty time. It's for the best, I guess. I have no idea when we'll have to actually report for battle, but I'll be sure to let you know. _

_I know you won't get this letter for a while, but please give Josephine and Molly much, much love from me. I'll be home soon, I promise. It might not be as soon as you would expect, but it'll be soon enough. _

_Rose, I love you, and I already miss you. My love for you and my missing you is unbearable at this point, and I haven't even been away for you for very long. _

_Please, please write back, or I'll miss you even more...if that's possible._

_I love you with all my heart and more,_

_Jack_


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg! I'm so sorry; I didn't realize how long it's been since I've updated. :S Here it is, again very sorry!**

I sat in silence in the cafeteria, like always, staring at my piece of meat between two slices of rye bread. It was definitely not a good enough sandwich to fill my stomach. But what am I supposed to expect in the barracks? I took one bit and winced. My teeth still hurt from earlier fighting. Yes, my teeth. A couple hours before, a soldier accidentally whacked me in the mouth with his bazooka, knocking a few teeth out. I stopped eating and stared at my plate. I had no idea how I was going to get through this; I've only been here for three weeks.

"You seem lonely."

A man startled me from my thoughts.

I looked up and saw a burly man with a dirty face like mine, short black hair, and menacing brown eyes. His smile was sort of comforting.

I gave him a small, half-hearted smile.

"Looks like you need someone to talk to. I'm Mark Wineburg."

He reached out his hand and I shook it.

"Jack Dawson."

He nodded. "Hello, Jack."

There was a period of silence for about five seconds.

"We're living in pretty deep hell aren't we?" he asked to break the silence.

I smiled. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"I can't wait to get home...you got a family?"

My heart sunk and I bit back tears. I looked down.

"Yeah, a wife and a daughter." I thought of Molly. "And a sister."

I smiled a little bit when I called Rose my 'wife'. Only a few weeks before Josephine was born we finally had our wedding.

It wasn't much; it was very, very simple. Molly and Josephine were the only ones attending. Molly took us to a courthouse and a judge wed us. Thankfully, we did have rings. Molly took me out to the jeweler to get me one for Rose, and she did the same thing with Rose separately. The wedding only took about fifteen minutes, but I was glad that Rose was from then on my official wife.

"Ah, good for you. What are their names?"

I could tell he really liked to get to know people. "My wife's name is Rose," I felt a sharp pain in my heart. I hadn't said 'Rose' in so long. "My daughter is Josephine, and my sister is Molly..well she's not my technical sister."

"Ah, she's adopted?"

I chuckled. "Nah. Rose, Josephine and I live with her. She's like a sister to me."

"I understand." he smiled. "My wife, Margot, died. You know that huge shipwreck..Titanic a couple years ago? Yeah."

He looked away.

Titanic. Those memories still haunted me. I didn't want to bring up that Rose and I were lucky survivors of it.

"Well I'm very sorry for your loss, Mark."

"Nah, it's alright. It hurt for awhile but I still got my son. His name's Seth. He's living with my mother for now. He's what keeps me going."

He pulled out a picture of a small four year old boy out of his pocket.

"Cute," I said with a small smile as I looked at the picture.

"Mail call!" I heard the voice yell. I perked up. Maybe TODAY would be the day I would get my letter from Rose.

"A package for Keith Anderson!"

"A letter for Jacob Archey!"

"A letter and a package for Frank Brothers!"

More and more names were called and it seemed like forever until they got anywhere close to my name.

"A letter for Jack Dawson!"

I shot up from my seat and bolted. As soon as I got back to my seat I started shouting in joyful cheers to Mark.

"I GOT IT! SHE FINALLY REPLIED!" I kept on excitedly explaining.

I tore open the envelope first, and saw Rose's slow, paced handwriting. I smiled as I read it slowly, taking in every single word.

My darling Jack,

I am so glad you wrote to me. I've been desperately missing you. Now we can write back and forth to each other so that way I don't need to go through his heartache as bad. So I can stop talking about how much I miss you, I might as well tell you about what's been happening lately.

Josephine said her first word. I wish you were there to see it! I was cradling her while talking to Molly and she started squirming. I looked down and she started making those baby noises you adore. Then she choked out 'Mommy'. It was amazing! Molly and I were very, very joyous and excited.

Somebody else came to our door claiming to be Molly's husband. It was really weird. I was feeding Josephine when he knocked on the door. I greeted him warmly and he kept begging to see Molly. From prior knowledge I knew her husband was dead, so I assured him and even comforted him. He started crying! I informed Molly about it and she sighed. Apparently this man's been onto her for nearly fifteen years! Interesting, huh?

Well, I must be going. Molly and I were going to head into town. I love and miss you so much. Please come home soon.

Love,

Rose


End file.
